


Two Sides to Every Coin

by magos186



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Felicity criticism, split personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:12:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magos186/pseuds/magos186
Summary: They thought they knew Oliver Queen. They thought they'd seen every side of him. They were wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Olicity warning: This starts after Felicity ends things with Oliver (the first time when she gives him the ring and her implant kicks in). They will NOT be getting back together. There will also be some Felicity criticism.
> 
> Cannon divergence & episodic timeline: This will jump back between seasons 3 and 4. Season 3/4 divergence: There is no fighting/lost trust between Oliver and Diggle over Lyla's kidnapping in season 3. Other than that, this story is cannon up until 4.11. I have erased the Andy storyline from existence because I was not a fan and I thought it brought down Diggle’s character. So in 4.11, instead of Dig and Lyla being at A.R.G.U.S. when Shadow Spire shows up, Waller hits a panic button that goes straight to Oliver. Team Arrow shows up and saves the day. Episodes 4.12 and 4.13 stick to cannon, just minus everything with Thea, Malcolm, and the League. This is followed by the events of 4.14 and 4.15. In the version for this story though, Malcolm allies with Darkh and William is the cost of the alliance. They learn Malcolm is the one who took him because William describes the Demon’s Head ring. The stuff with Thea suffering from the pit and Nyssa fighting with Malcolm comes after the end of 4.15 where Felicity leaves Oliver. 
> 
> Russian note: I didn’t feel like writing it in Cyrillic and all Russian is per Google Translate. Sorry if it’s wrong. Anything in Russian will be in bold throughout the story with the translation at the end (if the character does not immediately translate).
> 
> Russian note 2: Bes (or Bies) is a demon/evil spirit in Slavic mythology. According to Wikipedia, it is synonymous with chort, which is a demon of total evil who is a minion of Satan. Bes is also identified with devil. For this story, I’m going with the spelling of Bes as opposed to Bies.

Two days had passed since William’s rescue and Darhk’s takedown. Felicity sent a text to the team to let them know about her split from Oliver and she asked for space. She’d retrieved the bag of extra clothes she kept in the Arrow Cave and checked into a hotel near Palmer Tech. She’d otherwise stayed away from all things vigilante related. The others were taking some time away as well so none of them tried to contact Oliver. They figured he’d need space too. That was their biggest mistake.

~~~~~

Three days post breakup, Felicity returned to the loft. She’d run out of clean clothes and figured that it was as good a time as any to start packing her belongings. Oliver’s bike was in the parking garage so she knew he was still there. She gave herself a quick pep talk before opening the door to the apartment. Everything was exactly where she’d left it – the wheelchair, the ring, Oliver’s laptop and the man himself. “Oliver?” She called softly. He did not react to her voice so she tried again louder. When there was no reaction to that, she shook his shoulder, but he did not move. Felicity was scared. She’d never seen him like that before so she did the only thing she could think of; she pulled out her phone and sent a 911 text to Diggle. While she waited for him, she moved the wheelchair out of the middle of the space and sat on the couch. If her legs weren’t so weak, she’d be pacing.

Ten minutes later the door burst open as John and Lyla barged in, guns drawn. “It’s okay,” Felicity said quickly as she stood. “There’s no danger.”

“Then why’d you send me a 911?” Diggle asked. She didn’t speak, she merely pointed to Oliver. When Diggle saw him, he cursed. Oliver was still in the same outfit as the other day and he had a pretty good sized beard growing. “What happened?” Dig demanded as he moved toward his friend.

“I don’t know,” she replied. “It doesn’t look like he’s moved since I left three days ago.”

Dig cursed again before grabbing three bottles of water and returning to his friend’s side. “Do me a favor and give me the room.”

“Come on Felicity,” Lyla said. “Why don’t we go upstairs and pack you a few things?” She urged, giving her husband a worried look. He didn’t respond, just waited until they were gone before he began the process of bringing Oliver out of his trance. It took about ten minutes and once he was back, he downed two bottles of water. 

“Oliver?”

 **“Oliver ushel,”** the man replied, his voice hoarse from lack of use. He tried to stand but immediately fell back into the chair. 

“Easy,” the other man said softly as he stood up next to him. “You haven’t moved in a few days.” He carefully helped his friend to his feet and held onto him while the pins and needles came on hard as the blood flow returned to the lower half of his body. The two men had been through this before so they knew exactly how long it would be before he could try to walk. They were both grateful they were standing when the women returned though, Lyla carrying a suitcase down the stairs.

 **“Vy. Ubiraysya!”** Oliver said in a deadly tone. 

“What?” Felicity asked her eyebrows crinkled in confusion.

“Get – out,” he ordered in English. “You are not wanted here. You disgust me.”

“Excuse me? Just who the hell do you think you are?”

“I am **Bes.** Congratulations Miss Smoak. You have done what weeks of torture and countless enemies have not. You have broken Oliver Queen. If I knew you could be so cruel, I never would have let him go off with you.”

“What are you talking about?” She asked at the same time Lyla said, “I thought he was getting better.”

 **Bes** ignored Lyla and continued speaking to the blond. “You waited until Oliver was at his lowest before attacking and making things worse. Tell me, what was he doing before you left him?” When no response came, the man shouted “What?” causing the woman to flinch.

“He was recording a message for William,” she said softly.

“That’s right. He was recording a message for his child, who he will not see for at least ten years, if not longer. That’s if he’s even lucky enough to live that long. He was heartbroken. His emotions were too close to the surface, but you chose that moment to pounce. You accused him of lying about his son, but he merely kept it a secret because Samantha demanded it. He was afraid to defy her because that meant never seeing the boy.”

“But he should have told me. He told Barry _and_ Thea.”

“Thea found out on her own. She found the record of the check Moira gave Samantha to lie about losing the baby. She found out Samantha had a son the same age as that check and that she went to school with Oliver. It doesn’t take a genius to put that together. As for Barry, who else would he trust to run a DNA test?”

“He still should have told me,” she protested weakly. 

“Like you should have told him you didn’t want to leave the city with him? Like you should have told him that you were so bored with him you were helping the team behind his back? All he wanted was a simple life, but you couldn’t let him have that could you? You are just like Laurel. Do you know why he tried to destroy that relationship so thoroughly initially? She kept trying to change him. He was only twenty-two and she wanted to get married. She had this perfect little life planned out for them – engaged for a year, then he’d settle in at the company and they’d get married, then they’d have a couple of kids all before thirty. She didn’t see that he didn’t want that. She only saw the romanticized version of him that she built in her head. No matter how hard he tried, how much he rebelled, how much he cheated, she just wouldn’t see him. She saw them as the next big power couple – her the big shot, high priced attorney and him the future CEO of Queen Consolidated. She didn’t care that he didn’t want that. She didn’t care that he wanted nothing to do with the company and you’re just like her. You don’t care what Oliver wants because you don’t see _him_."

“Of course I see him. I know him better than nearly anyone,” she countered. 

“No, you don’t. Just like Laurel you have this romanticized version of him in your head, but when he fails to meet your criteria, you give up. It’s really quite pathetic. You claim you love him, but you don’t. You love the version of him in your head. You don’t love the real man – the one who is scarred mentally as well as physically. Since the day the Gambit sank, every single day of his life was about survival. He told you that when you live like that for so long, all you see are threats, but he was trying to get better. He was trying to heal and after the two of you left town, he was finally starting to. He wasn’t constantly surrounded by enemies or danger or being shot at. For the first time in _nine_ years, he was at peace. He was truly happy for the first time in nearly a decade, but that wasn’t enough for you. Nothing he did was ever going to be enough for you was it? 

“Tell me, Felicity, what changes did you go through for him? What did you sacrifice for him? The answer is nothing. You lied to him the _entire_ time you were gone. Instead of being honest with him, instead of discussing how you were feeling with him, you lied. _You_ were bored. _You_ convinced him to come back to this city when he _told_ you that he didn’t want to be here. _You_ didn’t care. You manipulated him into doing what you wanted. You did the same thing when he left after the undertaking. You’ll give him a little time, a little space, and then you’ll guilt trip him and drag him back. Why? Why, Felicity? Why won’t you let him be happy? Why won’t you let him find peace?” 

When she didn’t answer, **Bes** lightly tugged on Diggle’s arm, jostling the other man out of his thoughts. Together the two of them left the girls behind and made their way up to the bedroom. “Do you think you can shower or do you want me to fill the tub?” Diggle asked. They’d been through the “trance process” a few times over the last few years. 

“I should have the strength for a quick shower, thank you. If you’d be so kind as to inform _her_ that I will be moved out in the morning, I’d appreciate it. She is welcome to keep the apartment. I have never liked it here.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oliver ushel. - Oliver is gone.
> 
> Vy. Ubiraysya - You. Get out.
> 
> This is my first Arrow fic. Please be kind, but constructive criticism is always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks in italics. I’m also using the spelling Al Sah-him, which is how they spelt it for episode 3.21

_Al Sah-him stood over Diggle, sword in hand. “I don’t care if the hood is black or green,” Diggle shouted as he got to his knees. “You’re still you. You’re still Oliver!”_

_**"Oliver ushel. YA Bes,** ” the man replied calmly, lifting his sword. Before he could strike, an arrow pierced his arm._

_“Get away from him,” Thea ordered from above them, weapon ready to fire again. She was unprepared for the look of pure hatred she received in response._

_**"Tebe povezlo, chto Oliver khochet, chtoby vy zhivy. Nikto ne mozhet povredit’ Bes bez nakazaniya. Yesli by ne on, te by drozhat’ pered moim lezviyem,”** he said coldly before removing the arrow from his arm and following the league members out of the building. He quickly caught up to them as they were heading for their transport, Nyssa unconscious as two men dragged her. The mission was successful, even if the exchange had not gone as planned. He had underestimated the blond. It was not a mistake he would make again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Oliver ushel. YA Bes - Oliver is gone. I am Bes.
> 
> Tebe povezlo, chto Oliver khochet, chtoby vy zhivy. Nikto ne mozhet povredit’ Bes bez nakazaniya. Yesli by ne on, te by drozhat’ pered moim lezviyem - You’re lucky Oliver wants you alive. No one can injure Bes without punishment. If not for him, you would be trembling before my blade.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks in italics. I’m also using the spelling Al Sah-him, which is how they spelt it for episode 3.21. Brief mention/description of torture. It’s only one sentence.
> 
> Thanks to Arrow_FanGirl for a helpful question/suggestion.

_Things in Nanda Parbat did not go as expected. Al Sah-him expected to kill Nyssa. After the fiasco that was her capture, he_ wanted _to kill her. Sadly, he was not given the opportunity. Instead they were betrothed. Instead, she was bound naked to his bed. He swiftly cut the ropes and threw a robe at her. **”Odevaysya I vyyti. U menya net terpeniya dlya etikh igr,”** he ordered before walking into the bathroom. Nyssa lay there stunned for a moment. When he closed the bathroom door, she hurriedly pulled the robe tight around herself and rushed to the bedroom door. She found it locked from the outside. The balcony was built atop a sheer cliff with no footholds or places to grab. There was no way for her to escape. Not many things in life frightened her, but being trapped in the room with the man who tried to kill her…_

_Ten minutes later Al Sah-him emerged from the bathroom wearing only a pair of black silk pants. “ **Vy po-prezhnemu zdes’,** ” he said in a detached, yet irritated voice. _

_“Whatever language that is, I do not speak it,” she replied as calmly as she could._

_“You’re still here. I thought I told you to get out.”_

_“They have locked us in. I would venture there are guards outside as well.”_

_“I don’t know what your father was planning with this, but I don’t appreciate it. I may be a devil, but I don’t take advantage of helpless women.”_

_“I am not helpless,” she protested loudly._

_“Of course not, that’s why you had me at sword point on that roof,” he replied sarcastically. “Face it, Daughter of the Demon. You can’t beat me.”_

_“Shall I don a costume to prove it to you_ Arrow?”

_The man before her smiled. “I am not the Arrow. I am **Bes**.” Nyssa took a step back in alarm. “I see you’ve heard of me,” he said, his smile growing wider and terrifying._

_“There was a man who came here once, looking for sanctuary. He was missing all of his fingers, an ear, an eye, and the skin had been flayed off one of his arms from wrist to elbow.”_

_“Grisha - that little worm. So this is where he ran to? No wonder I couldn’t find him. He’s not still alive, is he?”_

_“No, he died shortly after arriving, but he lived long enough to tell us of the man – the demon who hurt him.”_

_“He’s lucky he didn’t survive. His death would have lasted a month. I did enjoy killing his comrades however. I took a week to do it. No one escapes from **Bes**.”_

_“Sara never told me you were capable of such horrors.”_

_“Sara never met me,” he replied simply._

_“I do not understand. You were with her for months.”_

_**Bes** led her out to the balcony where he sat on the railing. She also sat on the railing a foot away. “Tell me Nyssa, what do you know of split personalities?”_

_“It is when the mind splits – in two,” she said softly, things beginning to make sense._

_“Ollie Queen was shipwrecked on Lian Yu. There were several people there who helped him and too many who hurt him. He had to mold himself into a weapon to survive. It was on that island that he shed the juvenile boy he was and matured into Oliver, into a soldier.”_

_"How did you come to be?"_

_“That is a story for another time. Suffice it to say that before Lian Yu, he had taken a life. I was - created - then. However_ on _the island was the first time he killed out of want, not necessity. He began to notice me then. About a year after you found Sara, I came out for an extended period of time. I do the things he cannot.”_

__

_“The herbs my father used –”_

__

_“Had no effect,” he interrupted. “You cannot bring forth the conscience of a man with no conscience.”_

__

_“But Oliver is still in there somewhere?”_

__

_“Yes. He is – sleeping - for lack of a better word.”_

__

_“If you do the things he cannot, then why not just join the league when my father offered? Why make him force your hand?”_

__

_“I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, but we’re stubborn.”_

__

_“I did notice. Oliver refused to kill Merlyn even though we both know he was responsible for Sara’s death.”_

__

_“Oliver wants him dead for what he’s done, but he cannot kill him.”_

__

_“Why? Is Merlyn that much better a fighter?”_

__

_“No. He won’t do it because of Tommy.”_

__

_“Merlyn’s child? The one who died?”_

__

_“They were best friends. Brothers. Oliver was there when Tommy died. As he lay dying, he asked Oliver if he killed his father. Oliver said no and Tommy thanked him. Oliver thought Malcolm was dead and the guilt of lying to his dying friend nearly destroyed him. It wasn’t until he learned that Malcolm was alive that he could finally let go. For Tommy’s sake, he can never be a part of Malcolm’s death, no matter how much he wants to kill the bastard. Me? Give me a deserted location, a single knife and two hours and I will have him begging for death. If it weren’t for him, I would not exist. He sabotaged the yacht to kill Robert Queen. He is the reason Oliver washed up on Lian Yu and has had to suffer ever since.”_

__

_Silence reigned for several minutes before Nyssa shivered. “Come, let’s go inside,” he said as he got down off the railing and reached out a hand to help her._

__

_“May I ask about your time there?”_

__

_“If you are to be my wife, I may as well tell you. Be warned: it is not a pleasant story.”_

__

_“Neither is my own.”_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Odevaysya I vyyti. U menya net terpeniya dlya etikh igr – Get dressed and get out. I have no patience for these games.
> 
> Vy po-prezhnemu zdes’ – You’re still here


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback in italics

_**Bes** woke with the dawn and took stock of his surroundings as he always did. The sky was cloudy and dark. He could smell the ozone in the air, the rain not far away. He could feel an unfamiliar weight on his body. Looking down, he saw the dark hair and face of his betrothed, her head resting on his chest, her arm across his waist and one of her legs tucked between his own. She was cuddling him. He’d never been cuddled before. He’d never received a kind touch before; halfhearted hugs from Anatoly didn’t count. The woman in his arms was a surprise. The night before he had told her of all that he and Oliver had been through since the moment the boat went down. He told her about Robert, Yao Fei, Fyers, Slade, Waller, all of it. He held nothing back. It was easier for him to speak of because unlike Oliver, he felt no emotion toward it. She listened. She listened to his story without judgement or pity. She called him a survivor. She admired him. She was the first person to ever be kind to **Bes**. In return for his honesty, she shared her life with him. _

_“You are thinking quite loudly,” Nyssa said softly as she looked up at him._

_“It’s nothing,” he replied quietly. “Good morning.”_

_“Good morning Bess.”_

_“ **Bes** ”_

_“Bias.”_

_“ **Bes** ”_

_“Bees,” she tried again._

_“Just call me Sah-him,” he insisted rather than listen to her failing to say his name. It would raise fewer questions anyway._

_“Very well Sah-him. I must admit I feel better today. Yesterday I would have rather died than wed you, yet I find myself grateful to Kahina for her trickery which led me here last night. If I am to be forced into marriage, I suppose I could do worse than you.”_

_“I thought you preferred women.”_

_“I loved Sara deeply, but her gender did not matter to me. I have lain with both men and women. I do believe I would enjoy myself quite thoroughly with you,” she said as she straddled his hips. Before either of them could do anything, a knock on the door interrupted them._

_“My apologies Al Sah-him,” Sarab said as he poked his head in the room. “Ra’s al Ghul commands your presence.”_

_“I will be there shortly,” the man growled in response. As soon as the door closed, Sah-him flipped Nyssa onto her back, pinning her arms above her head. “We will finish this conversation later,” he promised._

_“I look forward to it,” she replied with a saucy grin. He groaned once more before removing himself from the bed to get washed up and ready for the day._

_~~~~~~~~~~_

_“What did my father want?” Nyssa asked as they walked along a path outside the fortress that afternoon._

_“He wanted to know if I enjoyed my ‘gift’ and to inform me of his schedule. Tomorrow we will be wed. Two days after that, we will unleash the Alpha & Omega in Starling City.”_

_“Why the delay?”_

_“Time to consummate the union. Oliver has a plan, if you’d like to discuss it with him. We are far enough away and there are no spies here.”_

_“Thank you Sah-him.” She watched as the man stopped moving and closed his eyes. He opened them a minute later and she could see the difference immediately. “Hello Oliver.”_

_“Hello Nyssa,” he replied uncertainly. “So now you know nearly everything about me. You’re the only one who can say that.”_

_“You have no cause for alarm. I shall not use it against you. Despite my previous feelings, I now understand you better. I am sorry for all that my father has put you through. You are a good man.”_

_“Thank you. He’s hurt you too, but you still have a good heart. You’re not going to like my plan. It was made without you as a potential ally.”_

_“Tell me and let me decide for myself.” The two sat and he laid out the plan for her, waiting for the explosion once he finished. Nyssa stood and moved away from him angrily shouting, “You cannot do this! Your plan is ridiculous. How could you have possibly thought –?”_

_“It was the only way!” He shouted back as he stood. “Your father didn’t leave me much choice, especially after he stabbed my sister through the chest!” Oliver turned away from her and took several deep breaths to regain control of his emotions. “At the time, it was the only thing I could do,” he said resigned. “I gave my word.”_

_“And I gave my word that I would avenge Sara’s death,” she hissed back._

_“Nyssa, please, I need your help. I know this will be hard for you, but just give it a few months. If it doesn’t work, we’ll figure something out. Please.”_

_“I will assist you, but do not think for a moment that I agree with this,” she said before storming off. It seemed his talent for pissing off women was never ending._

_“At least she’s not boring,” he muttered to himself as he followed after her._

_~~~~~_

_Later that night at supper, she was still upset. Sah-him found it all quite amusing, but was shocked when Ra’s mentioned having a child. He was a murderer, a torturer, a man with no conscience. To be married was one thing. He found Nyssa to be an admirable companion, but to have a child –”_

_He quickly excused himself from the hall and left to meet Malcolm, allowing Oliver to take over while he faded into the background, trying to come to terms with this new development._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written before season 5 started.

By mid-morning, **Bes** and John had all of Oliver’s belongings packed and loaded into Lyla’s SUV. They drove twenty minutes outside of the city to a ranch house situated on large, open acres, rows of trees rimming the sides and back end of the property, a tall wall surrounding the whole place, but leaving plenty of room for the trees to grow and get light. There was an SUV parked in the driveway and two large men were waiting on the porch. Once they saw **Bes** , both stood at attention.

“Nikolai, Victor,” **Bes** acknowledged.

“ **Vse bylo zaversheno k vashim spet sifikatsiyam ser,”** Nikolai said, handing him the keys.

**“Otlichno. YA pozvonyu tebe zavtra.”**

**“Da ser. Khoroshego dnya, ser.”**

“I thought you had a falling out with the Bratva two years ago,” Diggle asked once the men were gone. 

“We had some issues, but Leonov’s death solved many problems. He’s lucky Slade killed him quickly. I would have made it slow and painful for his disrespect. His men were removed and replaced with my own not long after his death. Nikolai is my second in command. He runs things for me.”

“So which illegal enterprises does he run from that not so secret auto shop then?”

“Nothing. That front was dismantled. He works out of an office and since I took over this chapter, we have gone straight. It’s more profitable that way.”

“Is that how you could afford this place?”

“Oliver is not nearly as broke as you all seem to believe. He may not have been great at running QC, but don’t be naïve enough to think he had no contingencies. Anything that Rochev stole Palmer returned when he took over the company. Fortunately that bitch was too busy with Slade to damage anything. And this place belonged to great grandfather Queen.”

“So he’s had money this whole time? Why was he living in the foundry then?”

“You really think he’s comfortable in the mansion? For years we slept in caves, huts, and the fuselage of a wrecked plane. In Russia we had a small, one room apartment. The foundry was safe, comfortable,” **Bes** explained as he took a box from the car. Diggle followed suit, carrying two lighter boxes into the house. The front door opened into a large living space with dark cherry wood floors and ceilings. The walls were painted a blue-tinted white. To the right of the door was a large stone fireplace with a navy blue sectional couch across from it. There was a half bath off one side of the living room and a small dining space on the other side. Behind the living room was a large kitchen, which had been upgraded to include a five-burner stove and double ovens. The island was made of white marble with an overhang for three stools. There was a small office off the kitchen, separated by a low, half wall. To the left of the entrance was the master suite, composed of a large bedroom, big closet, and big bathroom which had been remodeled. The claw foot tub had been removed and replaced with a huge walk-in shower with multiple shower heads. The tub had been moved to the newly built bathroom attached to the one and only guest room.

Both Oliver and **Bes** loved the property for how open it was. The only interior walls were for the bedrooms and bathrooms. The backyard had a large vegetable garden and the trees lining the property bore all different kinds of fruits. There was a well and solar panels too, making the property completely self-sufficient. They would be at peace there.

“So what are your plans?” Diggle asked once they were done unpacking. 

“I have none. Your enemy is imprisoned. Nikolai can handle my affairs without me. Oliver has no desire to return to the city, but I will have to deal with some things before we can disappear completely.”

“Is he ever going to come back?”

“I honestly don’t know,” **Bes** said wearily as he sat on the couch. “We have been tortured by strangers, enemies, a man we once called brother. No matter what they did, we never broke. Oliver never broke. He didn’t break when his father committed suicide in front of him. He didn’t break when his best friend died in his arms. He didn’t break when his former brother murdered his mother to prove a point. He didn’t break when Ra’s al Ghul threw him off a cliff. He didn’t break when that same man stabbed his sister. He didn’t break when his son was kidnapped and then sent away. But that girl…When Oliver loves someone; he loves them completely, with his whole heart. He trusted her with his heart and she destroyed it. He has done everything for her, became what she wanted him to be. If it wasn’t for her, Oliver would have never come back to this city. She doesn’t understand the darkness inside him or how he fears that one day he will be lost to it. The magic that Darhk uses feeds on death and the darkness of a person’s soul. You need light, hope, to fight it. If Mari hadn’t broken the idol, then the next time he fought Darhk, he would have died. She destroyed the only hope left within him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Vse bylo zaversheno k vashim spet sifikatsiyam ser – Everything has been completed to your specifications sir.
> 
> Otlichno. YA pozvonyu tebe zavtra – Excellent. I will call you tomorrow.
> 
> Da ser. Khoroshego dnya, ser – Yes sir. Good day sir.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind the stuff with Felicity's father happened already, but not any of the league stuff.

When Diggle walked into the bunker that night, he found Felicity sitting in her chair, staring blankly at Oliver’s suit. He called her name loudly, making her jump and spin around. “Hi,” she said softly.

“Hi. How are you?” He asked.

“I’ve been better,” she answered, too tired to try lying. “How is he?”

“You don’t get to ask that,” he replied evenly.

“Excuse me? Just because I broke up with him doesn’t mean I don’t care.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“What are you talking about?”

“I once told Oliver that love wasn’t about changing a person. It was about finding someone who was already the right fit. I used to think that was you.”

“But you don’t anymore?”

“I think that ever since your father showed up, your head’s been messed up. I think that even though you agreed to marry him, you were looking for a way out. I think you’ve been looking for a way out for months. I think you want him to change because you hate mysteries. You hate when he keeps a secret, but you have no problem keeping things from him. I think you don’t know how to love the real Oliver – the one who likes cooking and trading recipes with the neighbors. You don’t know how to be with him if he’s not the Arrow.”

Before Felicity could respond, the elevator opened and Lyla, Laurel and Thea stepped out. “What’s going on?” Thea asked when she saw their faces. “Where’s Ollie?”

“Do you want to field this one or should I?” Dig asked looking at the blond. She didn’t say anything so he did. “Oliver’s gone.”

“What do you mean he’s gone?” Laurel demanded. “What, things don’t go his way or they get too hard and he runs away? Same old Ollie.”

“You might wanna swallow that bitterness Laurel. You have no idea what you’re talking about and out of everyone in this room, you’re the only one who doesn’t deserve to know. I get that you’re angry at the universe, but you hold your comments to yourself or you get out,” Dig ordered. “You have no idea what Oliver’s gone through.”

“John,” Thea interrupted softly. “Where’s my brother?”

“Physically he’s at the orchard. Mentally, he’s given up control to Sah-him.”

“But I thought he was faking that.”

“He was. Oliver has a split personality that he became aware of on Lian Yu. There’s Oliver and there’s Bess.”

“ **Bes** ,” Lyla corrected.

“Right. I can’t pronounce that so he said to just call him Sah-him.”

“Is he – is he dangerous?” Thea asked. 

“Extremely.”

“He’s the one I shot in that warehouse, isn’t he?” Dig nodded his head yes. “Is he going to come after me?”

“No, he won’t hurt you, as long as you stay away from him.”

“Is Ollie ever coming back?” The girl asked sadly.

“I don’t know. There are just some things you can’t recover from,” the man said as he stared at Felicity. Thea followed his eyes and glared at the blond.

“I warned you,” she said in a deadly voice. “I warned you not to hurt him. I told you to protect his heart not rip it out of his chest!”

“You don’t understand,” Felicity protested. 

“You’re right, I don’t understand. How could you? After everything he’s done for you?” 

“He kept his son a secret. He sent him away without discussing it with me.”

“Why should he? You’re not William’s mother. It’s not your decision. You – have –” Thea stopped talking and swayed on her feet. A moment later, she passed out.

~~~~~~~

The door to Thea’s hospital room opened silently, but it still caught the attention of the man in the chair next to the bed. “Oliver?” The intruder called softly.

“Wife,” he replied, looking up at her. 

“Sah-him? I do not understand.”

“When we came back to this city with your father, Oliver was in control. He wanted to give up the fighting and live a normal life with the woman he loved.”

“I remember. We parted well. He deserved to find happiness after all my father put him through.”

“He was happy, until recently. He discovered several months ago that he has a son. He didn’t tell Felicity. Last week, Merlyn kidnapped him for Darhk. They got him back, but Oliver sent him away for his own safety. Felicity was upset she wasn’t consulted so she left him. She broke him.”

“And he retreated,” Nyssa said, piecing the rest of the story together. “In a way, its better that he’s gone.”

“Why is that?”

“I brought an elixir that should cure his sister and I was planning to offer it in exchange for him killing Malcolm Merlyn.”

“Do you have it with you?”

“No, but it is not far.”

“I’ll arrange to have Thea moved to Oliver’s hideout. Bring the elixir there. Then we will track down Merlyn and end his miserable existence once and for all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned to get the rest of this posted today, but I still have two chapters to type up and I have to get to bed so I'll get the rest of this story posted tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks in italics.

_Al Sah-him did not return to his chambers until late that night. He’d spent hours sitting outside, staring into the fire contemplating things. Sarab left not long after sharing his story of joining the league. When he finally did return to his room, he once again found his betrothed tied naked to his bed. “Are you still upset?” He asked as he cut her loose, giving her another robe._

_“I am, but the anger has passed. I will help him kill my father and aide you in his plan.”_

_“Thank you Nyssa. I know it won’t be easy for you, but at the time he could see no other way out.”_

_Once again the two sat up talking, only this time Oliver took over after an hour. Since Nyssa knew everything he’d been through, it was the most honest conversation of his life. He spoke to her of things he had never told anyone – like what it was like growing up in the shadow of his parents’ “empire.”_

_“I never met my paternal grandparents, but my great grandfather was still alive. I spent as much time as I could with him. He had a place just outside the city with a vegetable garden and tons of fruit trees. He taught me all about it and how to take care of everything. I loved it there. With Gigi, I could just be a kid. I loved my parents, but they didn’t know how to parent. They were better at throwing money around – hiring tutors and nannies. When they did want me around, I felt like a show pony, brought out only to entertain or impress investors. Our house could have been one room and filled with people and I still would have felt alone and abandoned. But Gigi was different. I didn’t have to be the perfectly coiffed, seen but not heard little boy. He let me run around, make noise, get dirty. He taught me what a real father should be like – he taught me what it felt like to be loved. He didn’t put any pressure on me or heap expectations at me like my parents. He cared about Oliver, not the Queen heir._

_“He died when I was fifteen. I didn’t know how to handle it and I fell into a pretty dark place. I started drinking, sleeping around, and getting into trouble. My parents did nothing. I guess they figured it was a phase – boys will be boys and all that. I was drowning and they never even noticed. The only reason I didn’t self-destruct completely was Thea. I didn’t want her to feel ignored like I did. She was just a little girl – she shouldn’t have to know that kind of heartache. I made sure I was there for her every single day. I picked her up from school, helped her with her homework, and I tucked her into bed every night before I went out. Whenever she had a problem or a nightmare or was upset, she came to me. I loved her more than anything in the world. All she had to do was say my name and I’d drop whatever or whoever I was doing and head right for her. When I first got home after the island, that little girl was gone. In her place was an angry teenager with a drug problem. I wanted to fix her, protect her, but I didn’t know how to reach her anymore.”_

_Oliver paused for several minutes before he continued speaking. “I know your father chose me to be his heir because of the prophecy, but he was wrong to neglect you. Loving someone doesn’t make you weak. It gives you a reason to fight, to live when every other part of you wants to give up. I’m an archer, yet I challenged one of the most dangerous swordsmen in the world to a duel because I love my sister. I fought to live for her, for Felicity. I know that we’re being forced to marry, but I want you to know that I’m not going to take advantage of you. Neither will **Bes**.”_

_“Thank you for saying so,” Nyssa replied, choosing to only acknowledge his last statement. “However it was unnecessary. You have both been perfect gentlemen.”_

_“I would never want to disrespect your memory of Sara,” he said softly, turning away from her._

_“You loved her as well. Did you even have the chance to grieve her loss?” Nyssa asked, but received no answer. She knelt behind Oliver and wrapped her arms around him, resting her chin on his shoulder. “I loved Sara with all my heart,” she said softly. “I have grieved for her. I find that I can finally think of her without feeling pain. She would want us to move on. If we must do it together, I believe that would make her smile.”_

~~~~~~~~~

Nyssa and Sah-him only stayed with the team long enough to ensure the elixir worked. They did not speak to anyone and left as soon as Thea was out of danger. They retreated to the warehouse where Oliver first trained Roy, the equipment still scattered about. Nyssa sat down heavily on a stool, leaning against a table. “Are you alright?” Sah-him asked.

“I am better now that we are together. I can finally let my guard down for I know you will protect me.”

“Always,” he vowed as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. She leaned back against his chest, relaxing fully for the first time in months.

“Are you angry?” She asked softly, resting her hands atop his.

“No, we knew it was a possibility. Tell me what happened.”

“Ever since you – Oliver left, I have fought him several times a week, always searching for a weak spot, a way to kill him. I tried for so long, but I failed in each attempt. I managed a small victory against him though. Laurel came to Nanda Parbat to use the Lazarus Pit. I warned her. I begged her not to do it. She did not listen.”

“She doesn’t listen to anyone but her own self-righteous self. If Oliver didn’t know an expert in the occult, Sara would have been back in her grave.”

“I know you would have done what was necessary. After the ritual, after her body was restored, I destroyed the pit. Merlyn was furious. He locked me in the dungeon where I have been ever since. Three days ago a loyal follower helped me escape and I sought you out for your assistance.” 

She could feel his muscles tense, his hands forming into fists under hers. He was beyond angry. “I’m going to cut off that bastard’s head,” he growled, tightening his arms around her.

“I have the right to challenge him to a duel. If I do, as my husband, you can fight in my stead.”

“Then get the ingredients for your purple smoke. I know a place we can use.”


	8. Chapter 8

Merlyn stood on the roof across from them, his loyalists scattered around the perimeter, ready to jump in if necessary. “In deference to good taste, we will forgo the removing of shirts,” he said snidely.

“Let us be done with this,” Nyssa replied, taking the offered sword. 

Both got into position, but before either of them could take a step, a voice shouted, “Hold!” All but Nyssa turned to him. “I am Al Sah-him,” he said as he moved next to her. “This woman is my wife. As her husband, I will fight in her place.”

No one objected when he took the sword from her and got into position as she moved back behind him. “I must admit I’m disappointed,” Merlyn said.

“Why? You weren’t expecting a challenge?”

“We both know you’re no match for me. You barely beat me the last time and you had to stab yourself to do it. You cannot beat me Oliver.”

“It appears you’ve been misinformed. I am not Oliver Queen. I am Al Sah-him and it is you who are no match for me.”

The fight was over less than a minute after it began, Merlyn beaten at Sah-him’s feet. “You have to kill me Oliver. But you always knew you would. You just lack the conviction to follow through on it.”

“And I told you that I am not Oliver. He would not have been able to kill you, but I hold no issue with it. You are responsible for most of the pain we’ve been through. You blew up the Queen’s Gambit just to kill Robert. You are the reason his son was on Lian Yu. You are responsible for Slade and the destruction his men cause. You are responsible for the death of your own son and the damage done to this city and the 502 other people that died. You turned a sweet, loving girl into a murderer. You killed a member of the league for your own benefit. You conspired against the former Ra’s. You corrupted the Lazarus Pit. Any one of these offenses would have justified killing you, but they are only icing on the cake. The real reason I’m going to kill you? You locked my wife in a dungeon for months. The only reason I am giving you a quick death is because she was not harmed physically. Enjoy your stay in hell.”

Before Merlyn could respond, Sah-him severed his vocal cords by severing his head. He took the Demon’s Head ring from the corpse and walked to Nyssa, putting it on her finger. “You are Ra’s al Ghul,” he said, bowing his head.

“Ra’s,” the other league members said, dropping to their knees.

“All of you return to Nanda Parbat. I want all league members out of this city by dawn.”

~~~~~~

Epilogue:

 

Oliver’s house – two months later:

 

Nyssa wasn’t sure what woke her, but she checked the rest of the house before heading to the nursery. She found a man sitting in the rocking chair by the window with a baby in his arms. It was not the man she was expecting to see. “Sah-him?” She called softly. She was surprised to see him. He had not emerged since the birth of their daughter over a month prior.

“I’m sorry, I just wanted to hold her once,” he said as he stood, carefully putting the sleeping child in her crib. “I just wanted to see what it would feel like.”

“How did it feel?”

“Like nothing I know how to process. I have no conscience. I feel no love, only ever anger. I am a killer, a torturer. It is why I let Oliver take over when she was born. All the pain he was feeling, all the guilt and heartache went away the moment he saw her face. He is more than capable of protecting you both. He cares for you Nyssa.”

“I care for you both. You are going to leave now, aren’t you?”

“I will always be a part of him, but it is time for us to merge. I have tied up all loose ends. Merlyn is dead, an associate killed Darhk. We destroyed H.I.V.E. and you rule the league. I personally killed Slade Wilson, who was an unnecessary threat to leave hanging. I don’t know what the future holds, but I do know you will be taken care of. Your daughter is the treasure of the league and there is nothing they won’t do for her, the same goes for Oliver’s team. I am no longer needed.”

“But you are wanted,” she said, wrapping her arms around him.

“Nyssa, I’m not disappearing forever. You once told me that Oliver and I were two halves of a whole. It is time we became that whole.”

“However long the journey may be, I shall remain by your side.”

“We never thought anything good could come from the league, but we were wrong. For the first time we are grateful for the events that led us to Nanda Parbat. We are even grateful that Kahina drugged us with her lust potion on our wedding night. I don't know how you hid it so well for so long."

"I was fortunate that I did not gain much weight. Also, it is easy to hide what one does not expect."

"Still, we have found a peace here with you and the little one. It’s a peace we didn’t think we’d ever know.”

“I feel the same. You have changed my life for the better. Forcing us to marry was the best decision my father ever made. I know that whatever challenges arise, we shall face them together, my husband,” she promised, looking up at him.

Oliver looked down into her eyes. “Together, my wife,” he vowed, sealing it with a kiss. The two then retreated to bed in an effort to grab whatever sleep they could before their daughter woke them. Things had not gone as he planned the previous year, but he wouldn’t change a single moment. John was right. Love wasn’t about changing someone. It truly was finding someone who was the right fit. Shockingly, it was Nyssa al Ghul that fit. She understood him in a way none other did. Better still, he could see a future with her. He could see a future period. After nine long, arduous years, he had finally made it home from the island.


End file.
